Fire and Ice
by cesoth
Summary: What will happen when Fire meets Ice. Lucas and Peyton feel this strange pull to each other. Even though she is the one keeping his players from playing in their games because of grades. Will they find the passion in each other to melt together.


Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill.

Intro: Fire and Ice that is what Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott were when they first met. Peyton is the new teacher at Tree Hill High she teaches Art, Digital Photograph, Sketching, History of Art and Music. Lucas Scott is the new head Basketball Coach. They have a common problem Marcus Peterson who just happens to be failing Art History so he is ineligible to play in this week's basketball games. We are going to find out what happens when fire meets ice. Will their passion heat up or cool down or totally melt together.

Chapter 1

Lucas hears a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Lucas said.

"Coach you wanted to see me." Marcus Peterson stated.

"Yes, I just received the eligible list for the players and your name is not on it." "Is there a problem I need to know about?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it is the new Art teacher Ms. Sawyer she gives these test and expects us to remember everything about the paintings we talked about in class and who painted them and everything else." "She failed me because I could not finish the test it was just too long and hard to understand." Marcus told Lucas.

"I will talk with Ms. Sawyer and see what is going on." Lucas told him.

As Lucas read the rest of the list three more players were not eligible to play, because of the Art teacher.

Lucas knocked on Haley's classroom door.

"Hey Hales." Luke said

"Lucas this is a nice surprise." Haley said.

"What's up you got that look." Haley told him.

"Do you know the new Art teacher Ms. Sawyer?" "She has put three of my players on the not eligible list for this week's games." Luke stated.

Haley smiled to herself.

"I heard she was a tough teacher." Haley said.

"I am going to have go and talk with her to see what we can do." Luke said.

"Oh Lucas before she came here she taught in Harlem; I just wanted to warn you so you know where she is coming from." Haley said.

"Oh great just what I needed to hear, thanks Hales." Lucas said as he left.

Lucas walked down to the Art Dept. and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucas heard a voice say.

He walked in and saw her sitting at her desk in front of her computer. But what was strange he was immediately attracted to her. Peyton looked up from her computer.

"May I help you with something?" she asked.

Lucas finally found his voice. "Yes, Ms. Sawyer, I am Lucas Scott the basketball coach." he said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott." "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I believe you have put three of my basketball players on the not eligible list for this week." he told her.

"They have not done their work and two of them failed test I cannot put them on the eligible list when they fail." Peyton told him.

"I understand that I do." "Maybe there is a way they can make the work up." "I will make sure they will do it." Lucas told her.

"Mr. Scott come here please; this is Marcus Peterson's test." "This is for his Art History class, there were fifty questions some true & false, fill in the blank and two essay questions." "I went over the whole test with the class the day before using many of the test questions as examples." "I am sorry but if he would pay attention in class and do his work he would pass." "Read what he wrote for the essay questions." "This is just too damn hard to understand." "I don't know how you expect me to pass something like this." "This is unacceptable in my classroom." Peyton told him.

"Do I even want to know about the other two?" "No don't answer that." he said.

"I apologize, Ms. Sawyer for this kind of behavior from them I will be talking with them and hopefully there will not be any more problems." Lucas said.

"Mr. Scott I am the type of teacher is tuff but fair if your players truly try I will help them in any way I can." Peyton told Lucas.

"Thank you, by the way please call me Lucas." he said.

"I am Peyton." she told him/

"Have a good night Peyton." Lucas said.

"You also Lucas." she said.

Lucas left Peyton's classroom. He can't remember the last time he felt this wall about a woman. He was struck by her beauty as soon as he walked into her room. He felt some kind of connection to her immediately. He could not help but wonder if Peyton felt it also.

As soon as Lucas had left Peyton's room she let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. Those deep blue eyes that could look right through you. She also felt that strange connection.

Peyton walked into her condo and the phone was ringing. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hi sweetie how was your day." "I know I miss you too." "I love you." Peyton said as she hung the phone up.


End file.
